Forever type of Love
by brittanagleek25
Summary: Santana has been gone for a year now she is coming back but will Brittany want her? Promise the story is not as crappy as the summary. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is a GP so if you don't like then don't read. This idea just came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head so I hope you all like. All mistakes are mine.**

"So Britt I heard you know who is finally getting out of jail this week" Quinn teased.

"I know Puck told me yesterday" Brit sighed

"You talked to Puck yesterday?"

"Yeah he '_bumped' _into me yesterday at the store forgot to tell you he said hi" Britt giggled "Do you think she has him watching me"

"Yeah you forgot I'm sure, and you know she is" Quinn sighed before flopping down into the recliner next to the couch.

"You guys still screwing around?" Britt snickered sitting on the couch bringing her legs up to her chest.

"I don't know I feel like a booty call to him you know?"

"Oh trust me I know, but I think Puck truly, deep down does love you even if he won't admit it."

"Yeah maybe, so how did your date with what's his face go the other night" Q asked excitedly.

"Good, we went on another one last night he is so sweet Quinn"

"Aww you two are cute"

Brittany began blushing and looked anywhere but at Quinn.

"So is it serious?" Quinn asked leaning forward toward the couch where Brittany sat.

"I don't know, I mean I do like him, but I'm not sure if I want something serious with him I mean he is a great guy but I feel like he is a great friend ya know?"

"Well you just need to get a feel for him before ya friendzone him. How do you think Santana's going to react when she hears that you're '_seeing'_ somebody?"

"What do you think?" Britt asked giving her the '_duh_' look.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh until Brittany threw the pillow hitting her in the face.

"Well you gotta love ole Santana Lopez" Quinn said.

**{Meanwhile at the Lopez Household}**

Maria was just putting away leftovers when her nephew walked in.

"Has she called yet?" Puck asked making his way to his Aunt kissing her temple.

"Not yet she said 7 o' clock, have you ate here are some leftovers if your hungry."

"Thank _Tia"_

"Your welcome, now you know when my baby girl gets home she has a curfew as part of her probation and she has to stay here for her check in's"

"Yeah she told me, but it's only for six months then she said she would move in with me and get her life together."

"You better keep my baby out of trouble Noah, I mean it so help me God I will…"

"I know _Tia _ I'm going to keep her out of trouble trust me I been lost without my best friend this past year" he sighed.

"I know we all have I just don't want her to throw her life away she's my baby Noah" she whispers out trying not to cry.

"I know" he said getting up to hug his aunt.

Breaking them out of the hug was the sound of the phone ringing.

"That's probably her" Maria said wiping her eyes and going to answer the phone.

The voice of the operator came through the phone "you have a call from one _Santana Lopez_ do you accept the charges"

"Yes" Maria said into the phone.

Beep.

"Hello?" Santana's raspy voice said into the phone

"Santana"

"Hey mami, how are you?"

"I'm good mija, how are you?"

"I'm as good as I can be hey is Puck there I promise not to talk to him the whole time again I just need to ask him a quick question"

"You better not I want to talk to you about all these probation requirements, but here he is" Maria said handing the phone to Puck before walking to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Little ole Noah you get my info I asked for?" she smiled into the phone

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it, but on my way over here I heard something from Xavier down at breadsticks"

"What's that?"

"Don't flip out but I heard she was there on a date yesterday with some guy"

The phone was silent for a minute

"San, are you still there?" Puck said taking the phone away from his ear to make sure they were still connected.

"Yeah I'm here. Listen Puck find out who this dick is okay and make sure you pick me up on Tuesday."

"Yeah imam put _Tia_ on she looks like she wants to kill me right now I'll see you in two days S."

"Okay see ya"

Puck handed the phone to Maria and waved bye to here and made his way out the front door to obey his cousin's wishes.

**Okay so what do y'all think? Should I continue? I would like to hear from you guys it will determine the faith of this story**** Also I plan on updating Home Sweet Home within next couple days for those of you who read it, I'm sorry it's been so long I had a little writers block and lost a loved one it's been rough but I'm back until classes and work take me away again! Xo P.S I have a twitter its brittanagleek25 if you want to follow and/or ask questions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is Chapter 2**** now my 21****st**** birthday is this Sunday & I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible with the responses I got. Let me just start by saying you guys rock! Xo**

Puck is leaning up against his black 2013 Jeep wrangler unlimited outside of the state prison waiting on Santana to walk through them. He glances up from his phone and throws out his cigarette when he hears the gate beep and open up. He smiles when he seen his best friend/cousin walking through them toward him. He picks her up and gives her the biggest hug earning a squeal from him.

"Okay put me down your totally smashing my junk"

"You know how to ruin a beautiful moment cuz" he smiles

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so ready to get a shower and a fresh pair of clothes lets head to _Mami's_" she says jumping into the car.

The car is anything but silent the two bust out into song or just reminisce on stories.

"So you find out the kid's name?" she ask as they pull into the driveway of Santana's parents.

"Yeah Brandon something apparently just a couple dates nothing too serious, but its been ongoing for a couple months."

"So far? There isn't gonna be anything trust me. I'm going to shower, change, eat, and wait on my probation officer pick me up about 3 and we'll go see our favorite girls shall we?" she smirks getting out of the jeep.

"Okay see ya at 3."

Santana makes her way into her mom's house and instantly hit with the aroma of her mom's homemade food.

"Hey _mami_" she says walking to hug her.

"Hey _mija_, oh I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, I'm gonna shower and burn these clothes, so will food be ready by then?" she ask

"Should be don't forget your probation"

Santana cuts her off with an "I know"

She makes her way up to her old room never in a million years did she picture herself living back home. She quickly made her way to the dresser across her room and pulled out some boxers and a pair of basketball shorts with a plain grey v neck that would hug her in all the right places. She had been working out for the past year everyday really it was the only thing she could do. Santana just finished eating some of her moms famous enchiladas and is currently waiting on her probation officer and Puck to show up, she is hoping the probation lady wont be a total bitch and will go easy on her. She's broken out of her thoughts when there is a knock on the door.

"Got it" she hollers making her way to the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Santana Lopez?" the brunette says

"Found me, come in. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks, lets just get this over with shall we?"

Santana would say her probation seems cool as hell, all Santana really has to do is get a job and stay out of trouble for the next six months and she's good to go. When Santana walks Mrs. Brown to the door she seen Puck pull into the driveway she hollers out to him to give her a second to change. She quickly runs up the stairs and changes into a pair of pants and black tennis shoes.

"_Mami_, I'll be back"

"Uh where on earth are you going?"

"Shopping to get a phone maybe even a job"

"Well stay out of trouble and don't be out too late, remember what Mrs. Brown said"

She's cut off by Santana hollering "I know" and flying out the front door.

"So to Britt's?" Puck asks as soon as Santana jumps into his car.

"First lets go to the mall I gotta get a phone and see if anywhere is hiring"

Santana manages to score an iPhone and an interview at eh phone store she's trying to find Puck whom left her at the local AT&T store after the female sales clerk was not having his flirty ways and kept rejecting him. As soon as she walks out into the mall she spots him in the shoe store only a couple stores down.

"Get a phone?" he asks when he realizes she has found him.

"Yeah, buying some shoes?"

"Of course you know me, maybe you should look around too your shoe game is a little off" he jokes pointing down to her old chucks

"Fuck you Puck" she playfully smacks his arm before heading to the women's side and finding a couple pairs of shoes.

Just as they are about to walk to the checkout she finds another pair of shoes that stand out to her they have blues, purples, and pinks, that instantly make her think Brittany. She quickly ask for those in Brittany's size and adds those to the rest of the shoes and Puck just smiles knowingly all she can do is smile back.

The two make it out of the mall with multiple shopping bags and head to the place Santana has been dying to go to. They pull up outside the house and see Quinn and Brittany sitting out on the porch talking.

Brittany instantly stops talking when she hears the vehicle pull into her driveway. When she realizes whose car it is she knows who is about to see.

Santana can't help but smile when she spots the blond she gets out of the car and walks to the fence that is surrounding the blondes house. Puck walks up the porch to kiss Quinn and mumbles something along the lines of having to use the restroom before heading inside, Quinn quickly follows leaving Brittany on her own.

"Are you gonna come say hi?" Santana ask smirking from her side of the fence.

Brittany gets off the swing on the porch and makes her way to Santana she opens up the gate and crosses her arms and just stares at the Latina.

"Can I get a hug?" Santana ask

Brittany goes for a quick hug but Santana just holds her.

"I've missed you so much" she whispers into blonde locks.

"I missed you too" Brittany says looking at Puck smiling in the doorway of Brittany and Quinn's house.

Santana breaks the hug but grabs Britt's hand and pulls her to the passenger side of the Jeep.

"I got ya something"

"You really didn't need to do that San"

Santana smiles at the use of her nickname she missed hearing that voice.

"I know, I wanted to just show ya how much I love ya" she smiles

Brittany just looks at Santana trying to figure out what it is she is doing. She is handed a box and opens it and her eyes are met with some of the coolest shoes she has ever seen.

"What's wrong?" Santana ask when she hears no response from Brittany.

"I can't accept these San"

"Sure you can they are a gift"

"No I wouldn't feel right" she says handing them back and trying to walk about Santana leaps up from the car where she was sitting and grabs Brittany around the waist from behind.

"Why can't ya accept the shoes Britt? I promise I didn't steal them"

"No I wasn't saying you did its just because San we aren't together anymore and I don't want you thinking you can come and just buy me off with a pair of shoes after what you did"

"Britt I'm sorry about all that before please believe me, and just think as them as a gift from a friend" she says breaking away from Brittany to lean up against Puck's car and pulls the blonde by the waist to stand in front of her with her hands on the blonde's hips.

"I don't know San" Britt says looking anywhere but at the beautiful Latina holding her waist.

"Please" Santana pouts playing with the hem of the blondes shirt when Brittany realizes it she playfully smacks Santana's hands away.

Santana laughs and pulls Britt's hips close to her front and tries to kiss her but Brittany quickly turns her head so it goes to her cheek.

"You can't tell me you didn't miss my kisses, I missed your so much, I miss your whole body" Santana husked into Brittany's ears.

Brittany visible shivers earning a chuckle from Santana who kisses her neck.

"San stop people are watching" Brittany whispers eyeing her neighbors who are giving her a disgusted look.

"So let them" she says slipping her hands into Brittany's back pockets and playfully squeezes her ass.

"San stop, we need to talk"

Santana stops kissing her but still has her hands in Brittany's back pockets she has always been possessive when it comes to Britt.

"Okay so talk"

"Can we go inside at least?"

Santana nods and grabs Britt's shoes from the top of the car and takes her hand as they head inside.

**Sorry I had to end it there. School started today for me so I don't know how regular the updates will be;( but I'll try and write a little everyday. Also I have home sweet home written I just gotta type I'm working on that next. Hope ya enjoyed until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry its been awhile school has been getting me;/ I'm really trying to get some sort of regularity set up with my stories just hang in there. Also all mistakes are mine I don't own Glee just the idea for the story.

Inside Puck and Quinn are snuggled on the couch watching TV Brittany just pulls Santana back towards her room and closes the door. Santana rids herself of her shoes and belly plops on Brittany's bed mumbling something into it. Brittany stands there giggling at the sight in front of her. Santana lifts her head up only to have her raven locks fall in front of her eyes and block the view of the beauty in front of her, she quickly pushes the fallen hair out of her eye sight and places her head in the palm of her left hand resting it there looking at Brittany in front of her.

"Are you gonna sit down?" Santana ask motioning her arm to the spot in front of her.

Brittany just sits in front of her crisscrossed (Indian style).

"So what'd ya wanna talk about?" San ask letting her hand run up and down the thigh of

Brittany.

Brittany shuttered from the touch of the Latina.

"San…I..I kinda been seeing somebody"

"Yeah I know but I heard it's nothing serious" Santana replied like it was no problem

"Wha? Huh? How?"

"Now Britt you know I got my ways of finding out things" San laughed stopping her hand right at the Britt's side and giving a gently squeeze.

"Well how do you know it was nothing serious" Brittany ask a little defensively

"Because I know you if it was serious you would've had him meet your parents and you would've went out for more than a couple measly dates with him at some cheap restaurants around town am I right?" She replies cockily.

"Yeah"

"Plus you know I gotta keep tabs on my girl" San shrugs

Brittany gives the girl a shy smile blush rising to her pale cheeks.

"So what are ya gonna tell the poor kid?"

"I don't know" Brittany says honestly

Santana lays her head down on one of Brittany's pillows that clutter her bed and taking in the scent she has known to be her lover's. She threw the pillow back with the rest before sitting up and facing Brittany, she grabbed her hands and held them in hers while looking straight into her crystal clear blue eyes.

"Look I know it was kinda dumb of me to just come back and automacically assume we could just go back to the old me and you, but Britt I really, really, I mean really did miss you and I'm willing to show you how much I've changed and how much I love you and only you"

"San you know I love you too always will and I've miss you more than you know" Britt says trying not to let the tears she is holding back come falling down her face.

"Then how about we try and work on 'us'" San ask letting her thumb caress Brittany's hand. "I promise to be faithful and only focus on you and me, what do ya say?"

"I say this all almost sounds too good to be true"

"Trust me it's real. So is that a yes?" San ask biting her lip

"Don't ya think this is going too fast? I mean you just got out" Britt chuckled

"No, because I know you're the one for me always have been always will be." Santana said looking back into the crystal blue eyes with so much seriousness in her voice.

Brittany got a little choked up but quickly recovered. "Okay how about we see how much we've changed and then we'll go from there sound fair?"

Santana couldn't help but give a huge smile "So this Brandon guy, out of the picture right?"

"I'll let Brandon know that I prefer to just remain friends"

"Okay, so fresh start?"

"Yep" Britt said popping the 'p'

Santana glanced at the clock and see it was almost seven o' clock she told her mom she wouldn't be gone long and if she knew her mom and she did she was probably flipping out. Santana was sure her mom probably had some huge dinner with her family planned for the latina's return.

She stood up from the bed and stretched her arms above her head allowing her shirt to show a little skin, before she took to the hunt of finding her shoes. Brittany stood staring at the Latina almost in amazement that she was actually there.

"You leaving?" Brittany with a little sadness in her voice.

"Yeah I gotta get in my mom is probably going ballistic and I gotta do and check in ya know?"

"Oh okay"

"But uh maybe tomorrow we can hang I got an interview at one but no plans after maybe you can come over or something?"

"Sounds like we are teenagers again" Brittany blushed

"Ugh I know but only six months and then it's all over with"

Britt smiled and walked with San out to the living room.

"Wow that was fast and we didn't even hear the headboard against the wall this time you sure you did it right San?" Puck asked cheekily from the couch

"Shut up Puck" Santana said glaring at the boy

Brittany stood behind San blushing.

"Come on we gotta go" Santana said making her way to the front door.

"Alright chill out I'm coming" Puck stood up ending his cuddle session on the couch with Quinn his on again off again 'boo thing' since high school.

Brittany made her way to Santana and gave her a hug.

"I'm really glad you're home San" she whispered.

"Me too, Britt me too"

"Okay love birds break it up" Puck said breaking their moment Quinn smacked him on the arm then Santana punched him

"Oww, abuse I'll be in the car" he complained rubbing his arm

"Oh shut up" she said following him

"San!" Britt hollered making her way to the Latina "You forgot something"

"Huh?"

"This" was all Brittany said before she pushed her lips onto Santana's ever since the girl had arrived at her house that afternoon she could not stop staring at her plush lips. They had to break the kiss due to lack of air. "I've wanted to do that since I seen you" she whispered.

"Me too, but I wasn't sure how you would take it" San giggled.

Brittany blushed before looking at her again "goodnight San" she said placing a kiss on her cheek before making her way back towards the house with a little sway with her hips.

"God that girl will be the death of me" she mumbled before she heard the car horn of Puck's jeep honked.

She climbed into the jeep avoiding looking at Puck.

"I just wanna say even I got a boner watching you two kiss"

"You are so disgusting" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Whatever" he laughed

When Puck pulled up to his aunts house her put the car in park and looked over to San.

"So you two figure everything out?"

"Something like that we are gonna just try this 'friends' thing and see where we go" she shrugged.

"Well we know where it's gonna go you two are meant to be together."

Santana smiled over at her cousin it wasn't all the time he said nice, sweet things. "Yeah?"

"Totally, just remember I'm best man at your wedding"

Santana smiled and leaned over the console to hug him.

"Thanks Puck I needed that"

"No problem just show her the new and improved Santana Lopez"

"That's right new and improved" she said flexing her arm.

After her little talk with Puck, Santana made her way into her parents house.

"Hello?" she called out

"_Mija_?" a deep male voice called from the back end of the house.

Santana made her way back towards the den where she knew she would find her father.

"_Pa_pi"

"_Mija,_ how are you?" he asked getting up from his leather recliner to hug his daughter.

"I'm good went out to get a cell and a few things got a job interview even down at the phone store inside the mall, here _mami_ gave me your card" she said handing him his credit card back.

"Why don't you just keep that just in case _mija_"

"Thanks_ papi_, hey you think you can take me to my interview tomorrow it's at one?"

"I'll do ya one better why don't you just borrow the car?"

"Really?"

"Of course _mija_"

"Thanks _papi, _so where is _mami_ I figured she would've called up the whole family to come over and grub" Santana laughed

"Oh she was going too, but I told her you would probably be over whelmed with it all tonight so she should just hold off till the weekend"

"Thanks _Papi_ I'm gonna go check in and get ready for bed I'm exhausted night _papi_" she said kissing him on his forehead

"Night _mija_"

After Santana did her check in she made her way back upstairs to her room to get some much needed sleep in her comfy bed. But a certain blonde filled her head preventing her from falling asleep just yet.

She picked up her cell phone and texted the number she had remembered for years.

_I really have missed you and I'm really gonna prove myself to you this time. I do love you Brittany Pierce _

_Xoxo Lopez_

**Meanwhile across town**

"So what did she say to ya" Quinn asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and turning to look at her friend who was leaning against the island that separated them.

"Mostly that she missed me and she is gonna prove herself to me" Britt couldn't help but smile as she repeated what the Latina had told her earlier.

"You guys are so freaking cute it almost makes me sick" Quinn smiles at her

Brittany blushed "But I told her I wasn't ready to just jump into a relationship with her again you know."

"So let her prove to you that she has changed. Let her sweep you off your feet again and wow you again. You know she's a keeper."

"Yeah" she smiles she has known that for as long as she has known Santana.

The two were broken out of their conversation when Britt's phone beeped. She walked over to see it was a text from a number she wasn't sure of but quickly read the text and realized it was from Santana.

_I've missed you too Santana so much & I love you too! _

_Xo_

"That her?" Quinn asked grabbing her water bottle and making her way toward Brittany

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"That smile you have on your face, I see it a lot when you're around her so what did lover girl say?"

"That she really missed me and that she loves me and that she is gonna prove herself this time"

"You know she puts all the guys to shame she is so romantic"

"Yeah she is like one of those secret romantic people like she reserves it all for me to see" Brittany said smiling still looking at her phone.

"I'm going to bed" I gotta go in early "Night Britt love you"

"Love you too Quinny"

Brittany made her way to her room and switched into her pj's before crawling into bed when she received another text.

_I wish we could snuggle:)_

-San

Brittany laughed that, but she had missed it too cuddling with anybody else was different her and Santana really fit together another clue that they were meant to be.

_I know cuddle session tomorrow?_

_Britt Britt_

_Oh you bet your sweet butt we will! Night Britt love you:)_

_-San_

_Night San, love you too!_

_Britt Britt_

Brittany put her phone on her night stand and quickly turned into her bed snuggling into the sheets where Santana was just hours ago and her scent still present that's when she remembered the pillow Santana had been laying on, she quickly grabbed it and snuggled into it further it smelled just like San it would have to do for tonight.

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed. I'm not so sure how I feel about it but I needed to get something out to you guys I felt horrible. Also, if you have any suggestions for this story or things you would like to see I'm always open to hear them, I love getting feedback from you guys. Go get Naya's Single haha! Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here is a little something! Guys I'm working extremely hard on both stories it's just not having inspiration for them and school have been keeping me from doing so. I hope you like it also feel free to give me ideas for either story and your feedback on them if you want!:) Hope you enjoy**

Santana woke up early the next morning. After waking up at 5am for a year straight it kinda just became routine. She had already done her workout and headed to the shower. She was making her way downstairs when her farther had walked out of her parents room dressed in black dress pants and a purple dress shirt. He was straitening the arm cuff on his left arm when the Latina caught his eye causing him to spin around quickly.

"Mija, scared me half to death, what on earth are you doing up?"

"I'm so used to waking up gotta try and get a new routine going" she joked.

"Well I wish it was this easy to wake up you up when you were in high school, you gave us hell for waking you up early." He chuckled turning on the coffee pot and making his way around the kitchen being as quite as possible.

"I know, I never thought I would naturally want to wake up at this ungodly hour."

"So are you excited for your interview?"

"Eh more nervous than anything I think."

"You'll do great you a Lopez" he said leaning back against the counter sipping on his coffee delicately.

Santana mimicked him "Thanks, I sure hope so"

After, a few more minutes of small chat between the father and daughter. Mario kissed his daughter's forehead and made his way to the garage to leave for work leaving Santana alone with her thoughts. She was staring off into space sipping on her coffee when her phone began buzzing in her pants she reached into her pocked and instantly smiled when she seen one of her favorite names pop up. _Britt_

"_Hey wanted to wish ya luck at your interview X"-Britt_

Santana couldn't help but just smile at her phone.

"_Hey! Thanks:) we still hanging out after?"-San_

Santana sure hoped so she wanted to spend every minute with Brittany.

"_Yeah I should be done with dance by noon" –Britt_

"_Sweet can't wait to see ya X" –San_

She was so happy to have Britt back in her life. She knew she screwed up big time last year and she thought for sure Britt would never love her or even speak to her again, but it's just not in Britt's nature to hate somebody.

The closer it got to her interview the more nervous she grew, she even resorted to biting on her finger nails, and she had went over to make sure she looked and prepared at least a dozen times by now. Twenty minutes later she was standing in the shop at the mall waiting to be called back into her interview. The boss was an older guy who was real sweet so Santana laid the _"Lopez" _charm on thick. Not fifteen minutes later they were walking out laughing and he was handing her a couple forms and a few polo shirts to wear for work. She was so proud of herself her first real job she was determined to change and to her this was a step in the right direction. She immediately texted Brittany with the news and she shared the enthusiasm with the Latina congratulating her on the job.

Santana had headed home and changed out of her dressy clothes into something a little more comfy. Britt said it would probably be another hour or two before they could hang because some girl called in at the dance studio. So Santana figured she could take a nap in the meantime.

Santana woke up to her phone buzzing on the oak side table in her bedroom it was littered with water bottles which all seemed to be banging together creating an even louder noise. She picked up the device ready to chuck it at the wall when she seen Brittany was calling her turns out her short nap wasn't so short after all. It turned into a three hour long ordeal. Her eyes flew opens and she grabbed the phone and threw her legs out of bed and began frantically changing her clothes.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey I was wondering if you bailed on me"_

"_No! Sorry I just fell asleep, I'm getting dressed now and will be ready in 15"_

"_Okay I'll pick you up in 20 then" the blonde chuckled into the phone_

"_Okay see ya"_

Exactly twenty minutes on the dot Brittany was out front. Santana opened up the door and was met with the beautiful blonde. Santana was out of breath from running around and the gorgeous site in front of her.

"Hey" Santana said out of breath

"Hey ya ready?"

"Yeah just uh let me lock up real quick"

They headed back to the car, once Santana closed the door and strapped on her belt she looked over to Brittany.

"So, where we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Aww I don't do surprise tell me" she playfully pouted

"No it's a surprise" Brittany giggled

That giggle was one of Santana's many favorite things about the blonde

"Pwease" she pouted sticking her plump bottom lip out.

Oh how Brittany wished she could just kiss those pouty, plump lips.

"I like invented the pout do you really think that will work" Brittany laughed

"No" Santana smiled

"Just trust me you're gonna love it"

"I know I will anytime I get to be with you I know I'm going to love it" Santana whispered into the car.

Brittany blushed and turned to look at Santana who picked up Brittany's free hand and interlaced her fingers with pale ones.

Santana never used to be one for PDA holding hands included so the action made the blonde's tummy do flips.

The ride to BreadstiX was filled with stories and random thoughts from both girls it was almost like they were never even separated. It was so easy for them to just fall back into the same ole Brittany and Santana they always have been just a more grown up version. When Santana tore her eyes away from Brittany she seen the neon red sign that said BreadstiX and her eyes went wide and mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God BreadstiX I have missed you" she said with her face pressed against he passenger window.

Brittany began laughing she knew BreadstiX was Santana's all time favorite restraint. Santana was already out the car before Brittany even shut the car off.

"Come on BreadstiX is waiting" she said practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming" Brittany giggled locking her car

"Wanky" Santana said turning around to wink at the blonde.

"Oh shush up you let's go get some of the famous BreadstiX before everybody eats them all." Brittany joked

Santana stopped walking and Brittany turned around to look at her.

"Brittany, don't ever joke about there never being any BreadstiX" Santana said trying to hold back a smile.

Brittany playfully smacked her on the arm and Santana held up her arms as to surrender, but put them down and picked up the blondes hand again intertwining their fingers again. Brittany glanced down at their hand then back up to Santana who just smiled and pulled the blonde to the entrance of BreadstiX.

They easily scored "their" booth after Santana did a little threatening to the hostess, but whatever that was their spot and it wouldn't be right for them to come to BreadstiX and not sit there. The dinner was going well it was almost just like their date nights used to be every Friday. Their stolen glances to each other didn't go unnoticed by the other.

"So are you excited about working?" Brittany asked as the walked out of BreadstiX

"Yeah it's gonna be different you know I haven't had a real job before so I'm excited"

"You'll do great I know it."

"Thanks Britt that really means a lot to me"

Santana walked around the car to open the door for Brittany even though Brittany was driving. The ride home was much like the ride there filled with "remember when" stories from the two's past and of course catching up on their lives for the past year. When Brittany pulled up to Santana's parents house Santana couldn't help, but let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked unsure what Santana was laughing about

"This" she said waving her hand to herself and Brittany and up to the direction of her parent's house. Brittany turned her head to the side still unsure what Santana had meant. Santana recognized the gesture and explained.

"Just that it's like high school all over again picking each other for dates and then taking each other home kinda brought back some old high school memories is all."

Brittany recognized the sadness in Santana's voice she knew the Latina hated that she had to be back at her parents after being out on her own well with her and her friends she couldn't imagine going back home now.

"Oh, well just think you only have a couple more months left then you can go and get your own place" Brittany said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I know it's just I never thought this is where I would be 5 years ago you know"

"Where did you think you would be?" Brittany asked smiling over at the Latina

"Honestly?"

"Yeah"

"I thought _we_ would be living in some apartment somewhere out of Lima and you know together and stuff" she mumbled the last part.

Brittany couldn't help, but have a smile overtake her face. When Santana noticed Brittany hadn't said anything she looked up to see the blonde smiling at her.

"What?" Santana asked

"It's just that I thought that's where I would be too."


End file.
